Family Man
by KBC04070911
Summary: Gibbs and Kate are married...Not very good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS, I only own the kids.

A/N: This story is AU and the only episode that really has a spoiler in it is Caught on Tape, but just vaguely at the beginning. Also, thanks to my great beta and wonderful friend mabelreid.

A/N 2: The character's especially Gibbs at times will probably be a bit OOC, but it's fiction and it can be that way, so if you don't like that don't read my story.

Background

Gibbs and Kate have been married for 3 years they have a little boy and another baby on the way. They both still work for NCIS, but Kate does a lot of work from home now that she is 7 months pregnant and to stay home with her little boy. Also, Kate still has Toni, who is now the family pet and a good little watch dog.

Now on with the story

It was like most mornings in the Gibb household. Gibb's had just gotten out of the shower when he heard talking over the baby monitor that was on Kate's side of the bed, but she was still sleeping. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, before walking out of the room and down the hall to his 2 yr old son Ryan Thomas's room. He still couldn't believe he was a father, it was amazing Ryan was a perfect mix between him and Kate, but boy was he stubborn. Both his parent's knew they were in trouble when he got older. As he walked into the room his son had occupied for the past 2 years, he saw his little boy standing in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth and his blanket in his hand hanging over the side of the crib. He realized how big his son was getting.

"Hey pal!" Gibb's said to Ryan as he went over to his crib.

"Da," He said and pointed one pudgy finger towards his dad.

"Yeah buddy it's me, but how bout we be quiet so we don't wake up your mom, she needs her sleep." Gibbs said to Ryan as he picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head. Ryan cuddled into his dad's chest as they walked over to the changing table.

Back in Kate and Gibbs room

Kate woke up the minute Gibbs had kissed her after getting out of the shower. Being seven months pregnant wore her out, so she took advantage of being off today and cuddled back into bed, and listened over the baby monitor to her son and husband talk. She loved her son with all her heart, but was really hoping that the baby she was carrying now was a little girl. Ever since she was little, she'd always wanted a little girl. She hoped if it was a girl, she would be a complete daddy's girl, unlike Ryan who was a mama's boy. He loved being with his mom and loved to cuddle with her.

In Ryan's Room

Gibbs had just finished changing Ryan for the day, and picked him up and carried him down the hall and into the master bedroom, When Ryan saw that is mom was awake; he started squirming to get down. Gibbs put him down on the bed and watched him crawl over to Kate.

"Mama," He said as he got to her and lay down next to her.

He cuddled up to her and started telling her all about the dream he had that involved his favorite stuffed animal, Toni, and his swing set that he loved playing on so much when the weather was nice out. Kate just listened to him and nodded when necessary.

"Wow, sounds like that was some dream, Mr." Kate told him as she tickled him and he started rolling away from her.

"Dada, stop," He said to Gibbs, which in Ryan speak meant for his daddy to get his mommy to stop tickling him.

"Oh you want me to get mommy to stop, but it looks like she is having fun, and we don't want to stop mommy from having fun." He told the little boy as he came over to the other side of the bed and sat down to prevent Ryan from rolling off the bed.

"Mama, pease stop." Ryan begged between fits of giggles.

"OK, mommy's will stop, she has to get ready for the day anyways, we have a busy day ahead of us Mr." Kate told him as she tried to get out of bed. She was having a hard time getting out, so Gibbs got up from his spot and helped her up.

"Thanks. She kissed Gibbs on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. Just as she was closing the door, she heard Gibbs tell Ryan that they were going to make breakfast before he went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS. I only own the kids.

Kitchen

Ryan and Gibbs had just entered the kitchen, when they heard the small bark come from the floor.

"Toni," Ryan squealed as he saw the dog. He begged his daddy to put him down so he could pet Toni.

"Okay, but be careful." He told his son as he set him on the floor to play with the little dog.

About 5 minutes later, Kate had come downstairs and saw her son in his chair and Gibbs making breakfast.

"Something smells good…" She said as she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss. She went over to the table and sat next to Ryan, and finished peeling the orange he had on his highchair.

"I hope you're in the mood for pancakes." Gibbs said, and just as he finished the pancakes, his cell phone began to ring.

"Gibbs," he answered when he saw it was McGee.

"_McGee…"_

"_Yeah boss… we just got a call about a body of a dead Marine in Norfolk."_

"Okay, I am on my way," He said then hung up. He went to give his family breakfast, then leave for Norfolk.

"Got to go in already, she asked as she cut up the pancakes and gave them to Ryan?

"Yeah, they found a dead Marine in Norfolk." He told her as he kissed Ryan, and then bent over to kiss her. "You have a good day and don't do too much, I worry about you". He told her as he grabbed his keys.

"Buh-bye daddy," Ryan said and waved a little hand at Gibbs.

"Bye buddy, I'll be home later, you be good for your mom." Gibbs told him as he put his shoes on.

"I love you! Please be careful," She told him like she always did when he was leaving for a case.

"I love you both, and I'll be careful, I promise."

Norfolk

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene a little while later, and it was off to work right away. He had McGee doing the sketch, and Tony was bagging evidence, while he took pictures. The marine had been shot twice, once in the chest, and once in the head. When Ducky and Jimmy arrived, they got right to work on the body.

Back with Kate and Ryan

"Okay buddy, ready to go get going, we have a lot of shopping to do."

Kate told her son as she picked him up and carried him to the living room, where she put him in his play pen so she could get the diaper back ready. Once that was done, she picked her son up again and carried him to the garage where her SUV was, and promptly strapped him into his car seat.

"Mama toy," He asked her? She gave him a toy to play with and then got in the driver's side of the truck.

"Ryan… You want Elmo or Pooh?" Kate asked referring the DVD she was going to put in for him to entertain him on the drive.

"Pooh…." He told her.

So she put of the Winnie the Pooh DVD, and slowly started backing out of the garage and onto the street. They headed towards their first destination, which was the grocery store. Once at the grocery store, Kate pulled into a parking spot and got out. She grabbed Ryan, then got a basket, and let him sit in it as they headed into the store.

"Okay buddy, we're only here to get things to eat, and that is only the things that we need. We don't need any kind of breakfast food, we have enough at home." She told her son. Ryan was always grabbing for fruit loops or cheerios, when they shopped together.

"Otay," he said as they walked into the store and up and down each lane. Kate grabbed things randomly, and putting them in the cart.

About 45 minutes later, they were at the checkout. Ryan had been well behaved, he hadn't cried once.

"Hello… How are you today?" The cashier asked when Kate got up to her.

"I'm fine, happy to be done with grocery shopping." She laughed as the cashier rang up the random items.

"When are you due, If you don't mind me asking," She asked when she noticed Kate was pregnant.

"Oh… It's no problem… I am due in 2 months." She told the cashier, and then swiped her credit card to pay for everything.

"Well, I wish you good luck, and here is your receipt. I hope you have a nice day." She handed Kate the receipt.

Kate and Ryan walked out to the truck and Kate puts Ryan in his car seat. She put all the groceries in the trunk, and returned the cart to the bay. Then it was back to her car and on to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS, I only own the kids.

Norfolk

"What was the time of death Ducky?" Gibbs asked the ME after he finished taking pictures.

"I would have to say between 0100 and 0300." The older gentlemen told Gibbs as he helped Palmer wrap and zip the body in the black body bag.

"The body is already to go, Doctor." The young assistant told Ducky, while he got the carrier up, and ready to wheel out of the room and take back to autopsy.

Back in Washington

Kate and Ryan had just arrived at the mall. Kate removed the stroller from the truck, and then got Ryan out and put him in his "ride."

"Okay pal, you got your toy and blanket?" Kate asked her son before closing the truck door.

"Yes mommy," Ryan told her showing them his toys.

Okay, let's go shopping then," Kate told him. She laughed as he got a look of boredom on his little face before they even got into the mall.

The first stop they made was at JC Penny to get some stuff for the baby's room, and to get Ryan a few new outfits.

About two hours later, they emerged from the mall, with all the purchases Kate had made. It had been a productive day, but it was time to head back home.

NCIS Headquarters

"Dinozzo, what have you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked in the bullpen with his infamous cup of coffee.

"Well boss, I got the phone records of Lt. Officer Heath Marano and it said that he got the same call everyday at the same time from some unknown number." Tony told Gibbs as he showed him the cell phone records.

"McGee…" Gibbs acknowledged the other young man, and wanted to know what he had found out already.

Yeah boss, I found out that he had a lot of money going to one place, but I can't seem to get into the bank account." McGee told his boss, hoping not to get yelled at for not being able to access the account.

"Well McGee, go down to Abby and see if she can break in, if not, give her a hand." Gibbs told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world

.

"Right on it boss," McGee said and headed for the elevator that would take him down to Abby's lab.

"So, um boss, how is Kate doing?" Tony asked Gibbs hoping he wouldn't get yelled at, or smacked on the back of the head.

"She is doing good, ready for the baby to be born. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last kid we have." Gibbs told Tony with a little smile on his face, then looked at the picture of Kate, Ryan and himself that was taken just two weeks prior.

"Well… I am glad she is doing well, I miss her yelling at me." Tony told his boss with a laugh, before his boss got up at headed towards the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee were trying to figure out how to hack into the bank account when Gibbs came in with a Caf-Pow for Abby.

"Well good morning boss-man." Abby greeted cheerfully as she took a sip of her drink.

"Morning… what have you guys got?" Gibbs asked the two.

"Well, the banks computers are set-up so that when a person withdraws money, it shows who withdrew it, but the same can't be said for a deposit, so I am looking for way to hack into their database. The Goth lab tech explained to Gibbs

"Well keep trying, and call me when you get something." He told them as he walked out of the lab. At that moment, his cell phone rang; it was Ducky telling him to come to autopsy.

Autopsy

"What have you got Duck?" Gibbs greeted the older ME as he always did when he came down to talk to him.

Ducky: Well, Jethro… it would seem that the Lt. was not killed by the bullet wounds, but by a broken neck." Ducky told him

"So that means that the shooting was a cover-up to make it seem like that was what killed him." Gibbs said to no one in particular.

"It would appear that way Jethro." Ducky said and kept talking only to be interrupted by Jimmy Palmer, his young assistant.

"Uh… doctor… he um he," Palmer stuttered.

"What is it Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, loosing patience with the young man's stuttering.

"Agent Gibbs left," Palmer told Ducky after a little hesitation.

"I know that Mr. Palmer, he left before I even said anything. I do have ears ya know." Ducky said, before going back to work on the body in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS, I only own the kids.

A/N: I just want to say thank you for reviewing this story, it is my first NCIS story and I am glad people like it. Also, thanks to my wonderful friend and beta mabelreid.

Please keep all the reviews coming.

Kate and Ryan

Kate had just pulled onto her street, when she realized that Ryan was sound asleep. Then she looked at the clock and noticed it was about his nap time. She got out of the truck and went around to the side of the truck with Ryan's car seat on it and carefully opened the door. Even more carefully, she lifted the little boy out of the car and carried him into the house. Once in the house, Kate carefully walked up the stairs and into Ryan's room. She gently laid him down in his crib and pulled the blanket up around his chin. Then she gave him a kiss, and slowly and carefully walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a little. Kate walked down stairs and back out to the garage to get the groceries and the other purchases from today. Just as she got back in the house from her last trip, she heard the phone ring. She grabbed it quickly so as to not wake up her son.

"Hello," She said into the phone.

"_How are my best friend and mother doing today?" Abby asked in her cheerful voice that always made Kate smile._

"I am doing good Abby. I just put Ryan down for a nap and was about put the groceries away." Kate told Abby as she started putting things away in their rightful places.

"_How is my little man doing today?" Abby asked about the Godson she loved._

"He is doing fine… I had to take him shopping today and he was very well behaved." Kate told Abby.

"_Well I am glad to hear that… What else have you been doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Abby laughed into the phone knowing they'd seen each other last week when they went out for lunch._

"I have been getting the nursery ready, and doing other odds and ends." Kate and Abby laughed at this before Abby had to get off the phone.

"_I have to go. My babies are calling to me. We'll talk later, and we have to get together this weekend for lunch." Abby told her before saying goodbye._

NCIS

Around two hours later Gibbs, Tony, and McGee were still looking through everything that had to do with the case, when Tony found what might be a lead.

"Hey boss, I think I might have found something." Tony told him as he walked over to his desk and handed him the piece of paper.

"What is this Di Nozzo?" Gibbs asked, not having a clue to what he was just handed out of the blue.

"It's the name of the person who kept calling him everyday." Tony said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Boss, I have the guy's current address, and where he works." McGee told Tony and Gibbs.

"Let's go then, and see what Mr. Thort has to say about the Lieutenant." Gibbs said as he grabbed his firearm, and his badge, from his desk. The other two agents followed suit and they left.

At the Gibbs House

Kate was just finishing putting away some laundry, when she heard Ryan over the baby monitor and headed towards his room.

"Well, good morning baby," Kate said as she picked up her little boy and walked over to the changing table to give him a new diaper.

"Mommy," He said happily. He blew her kisses as she changed him.

"Well, you're just too funny, aren't you big guy." Kate said as she finished pulling the tabs on the diaper and securing them. The she put his pants back on.

"Tank you mommy," He said to her as she picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"You're very welcome… I have an idea. How would you like to go see if daddy is at work?" Kate asked her son, knowing he loved seeing his daddy at work because it meant he got to see Abby.

"Yay, Daddy!" The toddler exclaimed his approval to that idea.

"Okay, then let me just get my stuff and we can go. We'll get Burger King, since you behaved today."

Kate got everything she needed and headed towards the truck. She strapped the baby in and headed towards Burger King. After getting their order, they headed towards the NCIS Headquarters which is about 30 minutes from her house.

NCIS

Kate and Ryan had just arrived, and headed towards the elevator to take them up to the bullpen.

"Push mommy?" Ryan asked his mother to see if he could push the button.

"Sure baby, push the one that says two." She helped him since he was a little confused.

She guided his finger to the button with the two on it. They rode up to the second floor in silence, and when they got there they saw that all three men were there.

"Daddy… Ryan squealed and ran towards his dad's desk.

"Whoa there buddy… What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked his son, as he picked him up and walked over to his wife to his wife to kiss her.

"Hey, we thought we would come see you at work and we brought lunch." Kate said holding up the Burger King bag.

"What did you bring me Kate?" Tony asked as he started snooping through the bag Kate sat on the desk.

"Di Nozzo, get out of there… It isn't yours… My god… Sometimes I think you are the same age as Ryan, going through things that aren't yours." Gibbs told him as Kate slapped Tony's hand away from the food.

"Tony, I didn't bring you anything, I only brought enough for Gibbs, Ryan and myself." She said as she started laughing at the face he gave her.

"Oh, I'll remember that Kate, next time you're at work and I go get food." He told her as if it was the end of the world.

"Tony, didn't you just eat anyway?" McGee asked Tony

"Shut it Probie." Tony shot McGee a look that was daring him to say another word, while Kate, Ryan, and Gibbs began to eat at Kate's desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, if I did Kate and Gibbs would be together, Ziva and Sheppard wouldn't be on the show and Kate would still be alive.

A/N: I added a link to photos for this story to my profile so please go look at them. LOL

NCIS

After eating lunch, Kate told Gibbs that she was going to take Ryan down to see Abby.

"Okay buddy, you're going to go with mommy to see aunt Abby, and I want you to behave." Gibbs told his son as he finished wiping his off his mouth and hands.

"Otay daddy, I will," Ryan told his dad as he was set down on the floor, and waited for his mommy to take him down to see his aunt.

"Okay little man lets go see Aunt Abby." She told her son as she got up from her chair with a little help from Gibbs. She took her son's hand, and led him to the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Abby was sitting at her computer, drinking a Caf-Pow and eating a tofu wrap. She was deep into going over a few things for the case, when she heard the door slide open and a little voice.

"Abby!" Ryan exclaimed, and let go of his mom's hand to run full force towards Abby. She scooped him up in her arms as soon as he reached her.

"Hey baby… How are you today and what are you doing here?" Abby asked him as she sat back down with him on her lap. She laughed when he started playing with her collar.

"Daddy…" Ryan said.

"You came to see your daddy. I bet he was surprised." Abby laughed as she saw the little boy nod, and then turned her attention to Kate.

"So how are you doing today?" She asked as Kate sat down in the chair next to Abby.

"I'm fine, but the baby is kicking a lot," Kate told Abby as she rubbed her stomach. She looked up when the doors slide open again and Gibbs entered.

"I just wanted to come down and tell you that I have to go. We think we've got a suspect and we need to go question him." Gibbs told Kate as he leaned down to give her kiss. Then he turned to Ryan, kissed his head, and told him to behave.

"Okay, be careful, I love you." She told him as he gave her a smile.

"I love you to… Be careful going home!" He told her as he left the lab, and the upstairs to go question a suspect.

"Do you miss the excitement of your job?" Abby asked out of the clear blue after Gibbs had left.

"Yes and no… I do miss working and picking on Tony, but I wouldn't give up staying at home for anything. I would miss my little boy too much."

They both laughed and chatted for about another hour, while Ryan played with some of the toys Abby had in her office area for him.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I better get back to work, so I can help solve this case." Abby said as she handed Ryan to Kate.

She gave Kate a hug, before saying her goodbyes and getting back to work. After that Kate and Ryan headed home to play for a little while, and then get dinner started.

With Gibbs, Tony, and McGee

They had just pulled up to the suspect's house, and were walking up the house, when the door opened and a women in here early thirties stormed out slamming the door behind her. They watched her pass by them and get in the car. They knocked on the door and waited for Mike Thort to answer. When the door finally did open, it was by a rather tall and muscular man in his mid thirties. He asked what he could do for NCIS.

"We would like to talk to you about the murder of Lt. Heath Marano." Gibbs said and the man got a slight look of fear in his eyes.

"Sure, please come in," Mike said to the three gentlemen and led them inside.

"Why did you call him several times from an unknown number?" Tony asked really hoping to get a straight answer out of the guy.

"He owed me some money. I'm in some financial trouble, so I wanted to get paid." Thort told Tony.

"But why call from an unknown number," McGee asked?

He didn't understand why Thort had to call from an unknown number, if the lieutenant knew he owed Thort money.

"Well… I don't know why my number never showed up." Thort said a little hesitantly.

"When was the last time you saw Lt. Marano?" Gibbs asked the younger man

.

"About two maybe three weeks ago" Mike told Gibbs.

"Okay, that is all for now, but if you remember anything please give me a call." Gibbs told the younger man as he handed him his card. His look signaled to McGee and Dinozzo that they were leaving.

Gibbs and Kate's Home

It was about 6:45 when Gibbs walked into his house and was greeted with the smell of something really delicious cooking. He walked into the kitchen to see Kate standing over the stove, and Ryan sitting in his highchair playing with a toy truck that Ducky gave him.

"Daddy…" Ryan said which made Kate look up from what she was doing, and look at her husband as he stood in the archway of the kitchen.

"Hey baby," She said to her husband as she walked over to him and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss.

"How are you and what smells so good?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm just fine… I'm making Italian beef. I hope that is okay with you." She said as she walked back over to the stove to get the beef off the heat.

"That sounds delicious… Do you need any help with anything?" He asked his wife as he went over to his son and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Actually, can you grab the buns and get out cups? Please pour Ryan some more milk"

She asked as she set the pot that held the beef on the table. Gibbs grabbed everything that Kate asked him for, and then settled down at the table to eat dinner with his family.

After dinner was over, Gibbs offered to do the dishes while Kate gave Ryan his bath. After the chores were done and Ryan was in his pajama's they all sat down in the family room and turned on a movie. About half way through the movie, Gibbs noticed that Ryan had fallen asleep and offered to take him up to bed while Kate changed into more comfortable clothes. She went back downstairs to read, and he headed to the basement to work on his boat for a few hours before heading up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, if I did Kate and Gibbs would be together, Ziva and Sheppard wouldn't be on the show and Kate would still be alive. I only own Ryan, and the doctor.

Gibbs Household

Gibbs woke up at 6:30 the next morning and took a shower before getting dressed. He didn't want to wake Kate up since she was on maternity leave and deserved to rest today. Her doctor's appointment was at one.

After getting dressed, he headed to Ryan's room to check on him and saw that he was still sleeping but had kicked the covers off. Gibbs gently replaced them on his sleeping son. After checking on Ryan, he went downstairs got something to eat and headed to the office, but not before picking him up a cup of coffee.

NCIS

By the time Gibbs emerged from the elevator at headquarters, both McGee and Tony were already there and working on the case. Actually McGee was working; Tony was talking about a girl he met the night before.

"Di Nozzo, how about you stop talking and get to work." Gibbs said, getting annoyed listening to Tony talk.

"Yeah… sorry boss," Tony said.

He went back to work, looking for anything else that could be useful in their case to find who murdered the lieutenant.

"It looks like Mike Thort was lying about the last time he saw Lt. Marano, boss." McGee told Gibbs as he showed them his proof.

"Good work McGee. Tony, your with me, McGee go down to Abby and see if you can enhance the picture." He told the two men before throwing the keys to the sedan at Tony, and heading towards the elevator to go question Mr. Thorte again.

Kate and Ryan

Kate woke up around seven-thirty, when she heard talking over the baby monitor which meant Ryan was up. Kate got out of bed and mad a quick stop in the bathroom, before heading to her sons room to get him ready for the day.

"Mommy…" Ryan said when he saw Kate walk in the room.

"Hi baby boy, did you sleep well?" Kate asked picking him and carrying him over to the rocker. She sat with him for a little while, before getting him dressed before her doctor's appointment. Gibbs, after enough persuasion on her part, gave in and told her to ask the doctor the sex of the baby.

After about ten minutes of sitting down, Ryan was starting to get restless so she carried him over to the closet and picked out and outfit for him to wear. She went to the changing table and got him a fresh diaper, and put his clothes on. Then, she set him down and took his hand to downstairs to get breakfast.

Interrogation

Gibbs and Tony had brought Mike Thorte back to headquarters for an interrogation. It was their belief that he was the one that had murdered Lt. Officer Heath Marano.

"So please tell me where you were last Tuesday between 10:00 pm and 1:00 AM." Gibbs asked Thorte. He was waiting for an answer which he was sure was going to be a lie.

"I was at home sleeping." He told Gibbs as if he should know that.

"Well… Then we have a problem, because I have a photo of you and Lt. Marano fighting at 1:00 AM. So if you would like to change your story, now would be the time to do it." Gibbs said as he showed the picture to Mike.

"Okay fine. I was with Heath and we got into a fight about the money he owed me." Mike confessed to Gibbs.

"Why did you break his neck, and then shoot him two times to cover it up?" Gibbs asked him.

"He was refusing to pay me, so he got what was coming to him! You don't screw me over and think there won't be consequences." Mike told Gibbs in a fit of anger. Armed with the confession, Gibbs left the room and told the agent outside the door to book Mike Thorte.

After leaving interrogation, Gibbs went back to the bullpen and noticed that it was 12:30. He had to go and meet Kate at the doctor by 1:00. He told McGee and Di Nozzo that he would be back in a little while.

Doctor

Kate and Ryan beat Gibbs there by about ten minutes, so when he came in, they were sitting down waiting to be called back. Dr. Megan Graham was friend of Kate's in college and her husband was in the Navy, so they were stationed in Washington. It made Kate feel good knowing that her friend was going to be her OB/GYN. As they waited in the waiting room they watched Ryan played with the truck Kate had brought with them.

"Gibbs… Kate, The nurse asked?

She looked down at the clipboard then out at the people in the waiting area. Kate and Gibbs got up to follow her. Gibbs picked up Ryan, and followed the nurse back into a room, while Kate went to be weighed. Kate came in the room about two minutes later, and got up on the examine table.

"Dr. Graham will be in shortly." She told them politely.

"Thank you…" Kate smiled politely as the nurse walked out of the room.

"Kate… Are you sure you want to find out the baby's sex. I know we had this talk when we were first able to find out, and you didn't want to know. Now you do, and I just want you to be sure of your decision." Gibbs told her as he held Ryan on his lap and grabbed her hand with his free one.

"Jethro, I promise, I really want to know what we are having this time. It will be easier to get the nursery done, just like it was with Ryan.' Kate told her husband as she squeezed his hand. Just after finishing what she was saying, the doctor came in the room.

"Hey guys… How are you doing today?" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Megan, We're doing well. How are you doing? Keeping busy I can tell." The three started laughing when Kate said that.

"Ryan… Can you say hi?" Gibbs asked his son, who was cuddled into his dad.

"Hi…" Ryan said softly then went back to cuddling up to his daddy.

"Hi Ryan, you've gotten big." The doctor told the little boy.

"Yes… He sure has," Kate laughed as Ryan looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"Okay Kate, if you could just lay back and we can get started." Dr. Graham told Kate as she got everything all set.

"Dr. Graham we actually want to know the sex of the baby. We changed are minds and really want to know." Gibbs told her as they got started.

"That won't be a problem, Dr Graham told them as she put the gel on Kate's stomach, She moved the wand around until they heard the 'thump thump' of the heartbeat.

"Wow, the baby has a great heartbeat, very steady." Kate said

"Yes, and that's a very good sign. Now you guys sure you want to know the sex?" She asked.

"We're sure Dr. Graham," Gibbs told her as he squeezed Kate's hand.

"Okay guys, it looks like you are having a girl." She told them with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god… A girl," Kate said as she started crying. She looked over to see what his reaction was and saw that he had tears in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, if I did Kate and Gibbs would be together, Ziva and Sheppard wouldn't be on the show and Kate would still be alive. I only own Ryan.

Bullpen

Gibbs, Kate, and Ryan entered the bullpen a little while after leaving the doctor. Kate had to kind of steer Gibbs around as he hadn't taken his eyes off the ultrasound picture since the doctor had given it to him.

"Hey boss," Tony said when Gibbs past him on his way to his desk. Gibbs didn't say a word; he was too enthralled with the photo.

"Sorry Tony, he is obsessed with the ultrasound picture" Kate told him as she lifted Ryan into the chair at her desk. She got out some crayons and paper for him to color on, while she talked.

"It's okay… He told us that you were finding out what you are having. I take it he is very happy about it, the way he is ogling the picture." Tony said to Kate, just as the elevator dinged and Abby came bounding over to Kate to find out what she was having.

"So… Am I getting a niece or another nephew?" Abby asked very excitedly which caused everybody to smile.

"Jethro, may I please have the picture?" Kate asked Gibbs, which took him out of his daze. He handed the picture to Kate.

"We are having a girl." Gibbs told the team with a huge smile on his face.

Abby let out a huge shriek, which made Ryan cover his little ears from the sound, and ran over to give Kate a hug. Tony and McGee went over to Gibbs and congratulated him, then went over to Kate and gave her a hug. Abby went over to Ryan and picked him up and asked if he was excited.

"Ryan… Are you excited about having a baby sister?" Abby asked as she walked over to Kate with Ryan on her hip.

"Baby," Ryan said and pointed to his mommy's belly and smiled. This made the whole team laugh at his cute little way of telling them he was excited.

"Yeah, mommy is having a baby." Abby told him and then put him back down on the chair so he could go back to coloring while the adults talked.

A few minutes into talking, Ducky came up to tell Gibbs something. They told him the good news and he congratulated the couple.

Gibbs Household 

Kate, Gibbs, and Ryan had all left together and gotten home around five o'clock. This meant it was time to start dinner and get Toni fed. While Kate started preparing dinner, Gibbs fed Toni, and then sat with Ryan and watched Little Einstein's. About 45 minutes later dinner was ready, they ate. Gibbs and Kate talked about the baby, and then listened to Ryan while he talked.

After dinner, Kate took Ryan up to give him a bath and Gibbs did the dishes. Once the dishes were done and Ryan was done with his bath, all three sat in the family room and watched Finding Nemo, as it is one of Ryan's favorite movies. Once the movie was over, Gibbs carried Ryan to his room, and Kate and Gibbs tucked him in. They gave him a kiss and told him that they loved him, and then headed towards their room. After getting ready for bed, they turned on the TV they have in their room and lay in bed watching a movie that was on TV, before Kate turned to Gibbs and started talking.

"I know that we just found out we were having a girl, but I have been thinking about both boy and girl names a lot and I really like the name Holly Michelle. I wanted to know what you thought about it." Kate told him and looked to his face to see his reaction to the name that she had fallen in love with a few months ago when she had found it in a baby name book.

"I think it is really pretty, and I think a pretty baby girl deserves a pretty name, so yes, I love the name." Gibbs told her as he kissed her and turned the TV off. He lay down next to Kate and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, if I did Kate and Gibbs would be together, Ziva and Sheppard wouldn't be on the show and Kate would still be alive. I only own Ryan.

Café

Kate decided that beautiful morning, that she was going to visit her friend Carrie with whom she had gone to college. Her friend owned a café and made the best muffins in town.

Gibbs had taken Ryan for the day to allow Kate some time to herself, and so she wouldn't have to worry about him growing bored while she was with Carrie. Kate had arrived at the café around noon and saw that Carrie was already waiting at their usual table with two mint teas, and one chocolate muffin for Kate, and a blueberry one for herself.

"Sorry Carrie, I'm a little late. Ryan was being fussy as I was getting ready to leave, then traffic was a little backed up." Kate told her friend as she took off her jacket and sat down.

"Oh Kate, don't worry about it. I understand how kids can be; Mia was like that a lot when she was Ryan's age." Carrie told Kate, thinking fondly of her five year old.

"How are Mia and Jack doing?" Kate asked her as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh they are great… Jack is busy with work and Mia is so excited about starting dance class next week." Carrie said.

The two women continued talking for awhile, about their lives, work, their kids and spouses. Carrie had excused herself to go help a cashier with a problem, when a man approached Kate.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Kate Todd?" The man asked a little unsure about the answer he was going to get.

"Kate Gibbs, but Todd was my maiden name." Kate answered the man politely, but warily. Who was this guy?

"You probably don't remember me, but my name is Kevin Grey. We went to high school together." Kevin told Kate with a smile on his face.

"Oh Kevin, sure I remember… You were the captain of the football team, and I believe we had a class or two together." Kate told Kevin as she got up and gave him a friendly hug. Now his face was familiar.

"Yes, that was me, and I remember we had chemistry together junior year." He told her. "So how have you been?" He asked her.

"I've been really good… Very busy with work and my family," Kate told him nicely.

"What do you, and how long have you been married? Kevin asked her.

"I work for NCIS and I have been married for 3 years." Kate told him happily.

"Wow… NCIS that must be pretty exciting and rather dangerous, Kevin said.

"Well, it is an adventure, but I have been on maternity leave for the past month and desk duty before that." Kate told him as she rubbed her belly and got a kick from her daughter.

"So… Is this your first child?" Kevin asked her.

"No, I have a two year old son as well; he's with his daddy today." Kate told Kevin as Carrie returned.

"Sorry about that Kate… Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Carrie apologized when she saw the man talking to Kate.

"No, this is Kevin Grey we went to high school together. Kevin, this is Carrie, Carrie this is Kevin," Kate said as she made the introduction.

"Well, I just wanted to say hello, I will let you ladies get back to your conversation. Kate, it was great seeing you again, and Carrie it was nice meeting you." Kevin said to the two women as he left.

The two women talked for another forty-five minutes before a problem occurred which meant Carrie had to get back to work. Kate's cell rang and it was Gibbs, so the two said their goodbyes and went on their way, promising to get together again soon.

Kate's Car

As Kate drove home, she was wondered why Kevin was asking so many personal questions about her family and her job. As she was thinking, she heard her cell phone go off.

"Hello…" Kate said as she saw it was Gibbs.

"_Hey, how was your afternoon with Carrie?" Gibbs asked her._

"It was nice; a friend from high school was there so I talked to him for a few minutes, while Carrie helped somebody with a problem." Kate told her husband as she stopped at a stop sign.

"_Oh, that's nice; I just wanted to call and let you know that Ryan and I are on our way home and wanted to know what you wanted for dinner since we're going to pick something up." He asked his wife, then looked at his son and smiled._

"Well, what does Ryan want?" Kate asked her husband.

"_He wants McDonalds, but then doesn't he want it." He laughed into the phone._

"McDonalds is fine, I'll just have a Big N' Tasty and a large fry, and an iced tea, I'm just getting home." Kate told her husband as she pulled into the driveway of her house.

"_Okay, I'll get you that, and then Ryan and I will be home in about thirty minutes." Gibbs told his wife._

"I love you and Ryan." Kate told him as she got out of the car and walked into the house.

"_I love you to…" Gibbs told her as he hung up and pulled into the McDonalds parking lot._

Kate walked into the house to be greeted by a very happy and hungry Toni. After hanging up her jacket, she headed towards the kitchen to feed the dog, then got the dishes out and set the table for when Gibbs and Ryan get home with dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I still sadly don't own anything related to NCIS, I only own the kids and Kevin.

A/N: This chapter is going to the beginning of a little bit of drama for the Gibbs family.

A/N 2: I want to thank my wonderful friend and beta mabelreid for taking time out of her schedule to help me on my story.

Gibbs Household

Kate woke up before Gibbs and got out of bed to head to the bathroom. She took a shower. When she got out of the shower, Gibbs was already awake and either in Ryan's room or downstairs making breakfast. She got her answer shortly after getting dressed. She heard laughter coming from downstairs. After she made the bed, she headed downstairs to find her two boys making a mess in the kitchen.

"And, exactly what are you Gibbs boys doing?" Kate asked in a mock stern voice as she saw the mess the two had made.

"Nothing…" Gibbs told her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah mommy, nofing," Ryan's told her from his place on the counter.

"Oh really, then why is there flour all over the place and all over you?" Kate asked Ryan as she wiped the flour off his nose and out of his hair, before picking him up and heading upstairs to give her messy son a bath.

"Aw…You ruined our male-bonding time," Gibbs pouted as Kate and Ryan headed up the stairs.

"You can have male-bonding time without messing up my kitchen, Jethro." Kate called back down the stairs.

A few hours later, Gibbs had taken Ryan to the park for more male-bonding that didn't ruin the house or make a huge mess, while Kate headed towards the nail spa to get a manicure and pedicure then out to do some shopping. Kate arrived at the nail spa about twenty-five minutes after leaving her house, and found that there wasn't a wait to get a pedicure so she decided to get that done first. After paying for her manicure and pedicure, she headed out to her car. Just as she was about to get in, she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was shoved over her mouth and nose. The she was shoved into the back of a van.

The Park

Ryan and Gibbs were by the pond feeding the ducks after playing on the play equipment for awhile when Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Yeah… Gibbs," He answered the phone without checking the caller id.

"_Agent Gibbs, what would you do to see your wife again?" The mystery caller asked Gibbs._

"Who the hell is this?" Gibbs asked keeping his tone low as to not frighten his son.

"_Who I am isn't important; all that matter's is what would you do to get your wife and unborn daughter back?" The caller asked Gibbs._

"If you hurt her you scum bag, I will personally but a bullet through your brain." Gibbs seethed out.

"_There is no need for violence Agent Gibbs; all you have to do to get Caitlin back is to meet my demands." The caller said to Gibbs._

"What're your demands?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Ryan chasing the ducks, hoping to god that this morning wasn't the last time his son got to see his mother.

"_Well Agent Gibbs, you arrested my father for a crime he didn't commit and I want him released and when that is done, I will release your precious Kate." The caller told Gibbs with a wicked smile on his face and hung up the phone._


End file.
